wrestlingunitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Amy Slayton
Amy Slayton (born 04/09/1990) is a Japanese-born American professional wrestler currently signed to the Japan based Joshi Extreme Takeover. She is known for her work on both the American and international independent circuits, as Amy Slayton, most notably as apart of the "Dirty Pair" alongside Darcia Blackthorne in the Frontier Wrestling Alliance and being both the longest reigning and last NWA Women's champion in the history of that organization before it folded in 2017. 'Early Life' Amy was born in the Chuo City district of Tokyo Japan to Marcus and Charlotte Slayton during her parents time living in that country where her father was working as a professional wrestler and was the second of their two children with her older brother, Devon Alexander, being born three years prior in 1987. At seven months old, Amy made her first appearance in a wrestling ring when she was held by her father shortly after winning his first title ever-the Super Japan Pro Wrestling All-Asia Heavyweight championship-a match that was dedicated to her and while things seemed to be going well for the small family, eventually her parents divorced and Amy moved with her mother and older brother to mother's home state of Hawaii where she would grow up, often being teased as a "haole" or non-native until she finally had enough and started fighting back at which point she slowly started to earn her fellow students respect. Even though her mother remarried and had another child with her new husband, Amy's father would always be a presence in her life even to the point of happily giving up titles in order to spend time with his two children and he would always make sure that their presents for birthdays and Christmas was always on time with one of Amy's prized possessions being her snow globe collection which her father got her as he would always send her one from every unique place that he stopped in around the world and by the time that she was in her early teens, Amy already knew what she wanted to do in life and told her mother that she wanted to become a professional wrestler-something that her stepfather was against because not everyone was fit into that mold-which was something that her own father agreed with-until the three adults and Amy reached an agreement which she honored by going to college at the University of Arts in Philadelphia where she got a degree in Museum Studies so that she would have something to fall back on in case things didn't go right for her as a wrestler. Amy would then spend the next year learning how to wrestle at her father's wrestling school at his home in Cameron North Carolina known as the "Dojo" where she actually thrived under her father's tutelage and quickly learned everything that she needed. 'Early Career (Omega Wrestling Entertainment/2011-2013)' Amy's debut match came on the very first show for Omega Wrestling Entertainment on October 9th, 2011-wrestling as "Amy Wells"- when she faced off against Jessica Perkins and beat her with a German suplex. Amy would go onto have an undefeated streak of two months before she finally got her first lost to Jenna Rhodes at the first OWE/ECWA super show when she lost to Sofia Cortez where after the match Cortez called her on lying to the fans and said that if Amy didn't come out and tell the world who she really was then Sofia would do it for her. Amy would then feud with Sofia over the course of the next few months, trading wins with the other woman before finally "et lupus" had enough and forced Amy to tell her secret to the world that she was actually the "Reaver's Daughter" but then went onto explain that she wanted to make her own name for herself which is why she used her mother's maiden name the entire time. The show following that revelation had Amy, now under her actual name, once more wrestling against Sofia this time at the Summit Wrestling Alliance 11th Anniversary three night super show where Amy faced off against Sofia for the last time in a "winner takes all" match where if Amy won then she would get Sofia's shot at the Summit Wrestling Alliance Unified Women's championship but if Amy lost, then she would have to be Sofia's slave for six months. It was during this time that Amy started to study her father's old matches and started to copy some of his old spots and adapting them to fit her style of wrestling as well of those of Joshi legend Miss Manami which caused her to rethink her own wrestling style after watching her match during the 1995 Queen of the World tournament and this in turn, in a unique way, helped Amy come to terms with her own identity as during her entrance for the first night of the 11th Anniversary event, Amy came out to an entrance that was kind of a dark fusion of Manami's and her father's-even to the point of entering to "Time judged all" by Eiji Hino x Ankh in one of the most brutal women's matches on the entire card, Amy beat Sofia following the debut of her new move in the "Prominence Drop"which allowed her to get the pinfall victory after a fourteen minute classic and in one of the semi-main events of night three, Amy won her first singles title when she became the twentieth SWA Unified Women's champion when she beat Aliyah Johnston for the title. Amy would then go onto hold the title for the next four months, defeating all comers for the belt until finally she was beaten by Firecracker Ohata who beat her in Amy's hometown of Tokyo during a Hurricane Arts show. It was here that Amy got her first real taste of working in Japan and she enjoyed the vast differences in styles and as such took some time off from being an active OWE wrestler in order to spend some proper time learning how to be a joshi. SJPW excursion, the Fall of OWE, and the Rise of NWF (2013-2015) Amy would use her time in Super Japan Pro Wrestling and it's Hurricane Arts division well, learning everything that she could during what was supposed to be a six week excursion over there that turned into a six month trip, Amy finding more and more reasons to stay in the land of her birth, not picking up any titles because she discovered that those meant very little against learning and generally having fun. However once her time in Japan was done, Amy returned to OWE a much more rounded wrestler and it showed when she was revealed to be the mystery opponent of her old foe Sofia Cortez who in the end regretted assuming what she thought was the same woman that she had fought before but she was quickly put down when she took a Shining Wizard to the face after seven German suplexes in a row and Amy slowly got back into the swing of things when OWE started having money problems due to some questionable spending choices by the promotion's then president Anthony Scapelli who thought he was doing the right thing and as such, more than half of the OWE's roster-including Amy-was moved to the OWE's farm promotion in Wildside Pro for what was supposed to be a short period of time but this "short period of time" was unacceptable after three months to OWE's Chief Operating Officer in Patrick McReary who decided to take the farm promotion and on May 8th, 2014-McReary announced that "Wildside Pro" was dead and that he was starting his "National Wrestling Federation" with the Wildside Pro championship, Oregon State Tag Team championships, and Knockouts titles being replaced with the new NWF titles. President Scapelli didn't like the formation of the NWF and attempted to sue McReary but found that he actually had no legal grounds to do so and thus the NWF was allowed to continue and on July 12th, Amy was crown the first National Wrestling Federation Women's champion when she defeated in a unique twist of irony Firecracker Ohata in the tournament finals for the belt, Amy would go onto hold this title throughout the rest of 2014 and into 2015 before finally dropping it to up and comer Colt Kawaii at NWF's first ever all female "Emerald City Revolution" iPPV and Amy continued to work for the NWF, eventually winning a second reign as the company's women's champion. During this time Amy would also be involved with Edward Fratton's Frontier Wrestling Alliance, teaming with fellow NWF wrestler the "Scottish Terminator" Darcia Blackthorne as the "Dirty Pair" with the two women winning two reigns as the FWA Women's Tag Team champions with their first title reign actually coming at the expense of the "Queens of Chaos" tag team composed of Amy's own aunt Miss Tara and her prized student Kyla Valentine before loosing the titles to "Psycho Rock" (the "Psychic Soldier" Athena Asamiya and the "Uncanny Rockstar" Tasmia Munro). Crowning the Red Queen (UWC-2015-2017) If anything, Amy was happy about her team's feud with Asamiya and Munro because it allowed her to work with her older brother Devon (who was in a relationship with Athena at the time) and Devon was eventually able to get her a try out match with the Universal Wrestling Corporation which saw her being assigned to the "Inferno" brand. During her first month with the company, she won her first and only women's championship with the UWC when then champion Jenna Rhodes was feeling a little bit too sure of herself and laid out an open challenge-not expecting the "Reaver's Daughter" herself-to make an appearance and in a fourteen minute match beat the self-proclaimed "Bloody Phoenix" but she would go on to loose that title six weeks later. Amy's next major moment in UWC came when she was involved in the UWC's "Blackjack Brawl" PPV as one of the thirty wrestlers thrown together to form a random Trios team along with Alex Marik and Kevin Renzor to crown the new UWC Trios champions which the group won and the group held the titles until they were beaten by the "Cartel" (Daniel Satan, Duke Dameron, and Jack Fury) for the titles. It was also during this time that Amy would win her first FWA Women's title after the champion in Mimi Anders came to the UWC to challenge Amy which allowed Amy to jump between the two promotions. In late 2016, things changed for Amy when the UWC ran its yearly "Unbreakable" show which would include the first ever "Queen of UWC" tournament with the finals of the tournament taking place at the iPPV. Amy would go onto not only win the entire tournament but also reveal that she wasn't the "Queen of the UWC"-but in fact the "Red Queen of the Dominion" when Joseph Gracons formally made the announcement at the commentary desk which would also mark the first time that both of the "Children of the Reaver" would be apart of the same stable. Amy would remain with the group until the UWC's closing in 2018 due to the actions of Vice President Wentz. It was also during her time in the UWC that Amy was invited to take part in a tournament to crown the new National Wrestling Alliance Women's champion as "Freelancer" (due to Amy not being apart of any promotion connected to the NWA) and she the entire twenty five woman tournament, beating out fan favorite Amber Fairbanks for the title and she held it until the NWA's closure in January of 2018. "Mama, I'm coming home..." (JET-2019) Amy took some time off from professional wrestling follow the closure of the UWC and she spent sometime with her family and friends, it was also during this time that she met Haruka Utsugi and the two women hit it off rather well despite a couple of minor things (the Japanese views on tattoos more than anything) and it was Haruka that pointed out Joshi Extreme Takeover and after a brief period of contract negotiations, Amy formally joined JET at the start of season two for the promotion. Acknowledged on screen as one of the older and more experienced women on the roster, Amy has been on a bit of a roll lately with four consecutive wins under her belt and a match for the JET Academy title in the near future-Amy has stated that she's been having more fun than anywhere else since she started wrestling. Personal Information Amy is the second of eight children between her parents' two marriages with her older brother Devon being her only full blood sibling. These children includes her half-siblings Benjamin and Allison born of her mother's second marriage and Eli, Jessica, Marcus JR, and Cassandra from her father's second marriage. Amy is a naturalized citizen of Japan, having obtained her citizenship due to her being born in Tokyo and she obtained her full citizenship during her 2013 excursion with Super Japan Pro Wrestling. She also owns the house that she lives in the Azabu-Jūban district of Minato in Tokyo, Japan. Amy was previously in a relationship of two years with fellow pro wrestler David Jethro "Jericho" Morton from early 2016 till early 2018 and ended due to distance issues. It was later revealed that she was now dating a woman by the name of Haruka Utsugi. Amy is best friends with Darcia Blackthorne, Blake Belladonna, Colt Kawaii, Talia Yamahara, Yuri Sakazaki, Mai Shiranui, and Yuri Daniels. She was also the Maid of Honor at Talia's wedding in 2019 and is the godmother and namesake to Darcia's daughter Amelia. In Wrestling Finishing Moves: * The "Devil's Dance" (Swinging Reverse STO) * The "Black Sabbath" (Kneecap brainbuster or Shining Wizard to the back of opponent's head) * The "Promience Drop" (Over-the-shoulder kneeling tombstone piledriver) Signature Moves: * "Slayton Kicks" (Rapid fire stiff kicks to the head of a knealing opponent)-adopted from her father. * High Impact Release German suplex * "Vorteinator" (Tornado DDT) * "Irish Death" (Diving double foot stomp, sometimes done as a moonsault) * Magistral to Gedo Clutch to bridge pin combination * Stiff rapid fire knife-edged chops * "Devil Trigger" (Wrist-lock transitioned into a short-arm high knee) * The "Upside Down" (Hanging figure-four leglock)-adopted from Celes Dumont * Enzuigiri * Front dropkick, sometimes from top rope * "Twist of Heaven" (Arm wrench Gedo Clutch) * Over the top rope somersault senton * Plancha, sometimes whil performing a double springboard with Darcia Blackthorne: * "Slice of Hell" (Elevated double chickenwring facebuster (Darcia)/Sitout facebuster (Amy) combination) Nicknames: * The "Red Queen" * The "Hyper Technician" * "Bombshell" * The "Reaver's Daughter" * The "Daughter of Darkness" Managers: * Darcia Blackthorne * Ezra Rosenberg * Jamal Rockworthy * Joseph Gracons Wrestlers Managed: * Jericho Morton * Jamal Rockworthy * Celes Dumont * Karl von Eichmann Stables: * The Dominion (w/Ethan Stryfe, Colt Kawaii, Angela Dante, Talia Yamahara, Kanaida Sharpe, Karl von Eichmann, Jamal Rockworthy, Tidus Hunter, Brenda Storm, Thomas Bane, Korra Farron, Celes Dumont, Devon Slayton, Athena Asamiya, and "Dragonfire" Kien Lun with Ezra Rosenberg) Entrance Themes: * "Senbozakura" by Wagakki Band (current JET theme) * "The Final Countdown" by Europe (1st OWE theme) * "Time judged all" by Eiji Hino x Ankh (2nd OWE/Hurricane Arts/1st NWF theme) * "Faint" by Linkin Park (2nd NWF theme) * "Perfect Strangers" by Dimmu Bogir (UWC theme/1st JET theme) * "Voodoo" by Godsmack (Dirty Pair tag team theme) * "Land of Confusion" by Disturbed (while teaming with Alex Marik and Kevin Renzor) * "Pretty piece of flesh" by One Inch Punch (while teaming with Madeline Freechild and Jenna Rhodes) * "Hybrid Stigmata-the Apostasy" by Dimmu Borgir (Dominion 1st stable theme) * "Hell" by Disturbed (Dominion 2nd stable theme) Championships & other accomplishments Summit Wrestling Alliance: * Unified Women's champion National Wrestling Federation: * Women's champion (x2, inaugural) Frontier Wrestling Alliance: * Women's champion x3 * Women's Tag Team champion (x2, w/Darcia Blackthorne) Universal Wrestling Corporation: * World Trios champion (x2, 1 time w/Alex Marik & Kevin Renzor and 1 time w/Madeline Freechild & Jenna Rhodes) * Women's champion National Wrestling Alliance: * Women's champion (last)